<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know places we won't be found by lookingoodsugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981135">i know places we won't be found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingoodsugar/pseuds/lookingoodsugar'>lookingoodsugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Isaac, Coming Out, F/M, Grief, M/M, McCall Pack, Mention of Cora, Post-Canon, chris father figure, french pack of powerful lesbians let's go, isaac and argent finding the french nemeton, isaac finally coming back from france, mention of Allison's death, pansexual scott, post 6b, taking the words 'come home to my heart' to a whole new level, the daddy issues are real with this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingoodsugar/pseuds/lookingoodsugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they are the hunters, we are the foxes.</p><p>(all lyrics from i know places by taylor swift)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey (mentioned), Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall (mentioned), Chris Argent/Melissa McCall (side), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt (side), Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken (side), Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongwolves/gifts">amongwolves</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days stretched, long and hot. Hotter than any summer in Beacon Hills. The city was south of the Bay area and often gave way to dry but pleasant summers. France, in comparison, was a scorching desert. The summer heat hung low on the city, the pavement burning under the soles of his shoes, even though they were well into September. </p><p>He'd only been in the South of France for a few days and it was already unbearable. The boy eyed longingly the window, considering for an instant putting his head through and letting his tongue hang out. Nothing more suspicious than a teenager acting like a dog in a city renowned for its hunters.</p><p>God, he hated Toulouse. And this stupid, unfindable Nemeton. How hard could it be to find a gigantic tree? Or stump, considering the city was pretty urbanized? </p><p>He let out his most theatrical, long-suffering, sigh.</p><p>'What?' grumbled Argent, his eyes on the road, steady and focused. </p><p>'How long are we going to be here?' He whined, pushing his head against the headrest.</p><p>Argent steered the wheel in a controlled way, leaning to see past Isaac.</p><p>'We find the Nemeton, we find the supernatural,' summarized the hunter, 'We tell them about Monroe and her hunters, and if they need help protecting themselves, we stay until there is no threat.'</p><p>Isaac groaned. </p><p>'We don't even know what we're looking for!'</p><p>'A tree,' Argent replied. 'A big round tree.'</p><p>'Like this shape?' Isaac asked, pointing at the GPS.</p><p>Argent looked down at the map. Isaac was pointing at a park, a few blocks from them, with a very round center.</p><p>'Exactly like this shape.'</p><p>Argent parked the car and checked his gun before exiting the vehicle. Isaac frowned. No one in France carried a gun except the law force, Argent better not get caught carrying that. He himself had no gun to check, he carried his weapons in his blood, so he just exited the vehicle normally. </p><p>The afternoon heat fell on him like a weight, impossibly heavy. This was a <em>nightmare</em>.</p><p>The park was green, like a miny forest in the heart of the city. Families walked with dogs and kids. Lovers and friends lounged on the grass. It was a nice park. And at its center, a gigantic tree stump stood, surrounded by benches and fountains.</p><p>Isaac let himself slide on a bench, exhausted. They'd found it, finally. </p><p>'How did we not find it sooner?' Isaac wondered. 'The magnetic pull it has on me, it's like... a beacon.' </p><p>'It hides itself. It's only findable if it wants to be found. That's why you guys did the ritual last time,' explains Argent.</p><p>'And we know how <em>that</em> turned out.'</p><p>With Stiles possessed, Scott shifting uncontrollably and Allison... dead.</p><p>Isaac walked slowly to the beacon and put his hand on the flat surface, tracing the rings gently. It felt so powerful. A sudden wave of quiet washed through him, the noises around him dying down. He looked up and noticed a woman was staring at him from the other side.</p><p>He took a step back and bumped into Argent who had positioned himself behind him instantly, his eyes also fixed on the woman. Isaac was still a bit smaller than him so the hunter towered behind him like a bodyguard. Safe. </p><p>The woman smiled, walking slowly toward them. </p><p>'She's one of us,' realized Isaac. </p><p>Her scent was almost familiar but he couldn't place it. </p><p>'Bonjour', she told them.</p><p>Isaac knew a bit of French, but not enough to hold a conversation. He knew <em>loup-garou</em>, and <em>arbre,</em> and their mantra. He had it engraved in a necklace when they first came to Paris. <em>Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes</em>. Allison's legacy.</p><p>'This symbol,' she said in heavily accented English, 'what is it?'</p><p>She was pointing at Isaac's tattoo, Derek's pack symbol, which he had tattooed on his biceps. Remembrance of Erica and Boyd. His first pack. </p><p>'It's a triskelion?' Isaac replied, frowning.</p><p>'I know it's a triskelion,' the woman replied, 'What is it, to you?'</p><p>Isaak said nothing for a second. What did Derek mean to him? Life. Death. Everything. Nothing. </p><p>'I knew a woman who had the same tattoo.'</p><p>Both Argent and Isaac's heads shot up.</p><p>'Her last name? Was it Hale?'</p><p>The woman nodded. 'She came here for the same reason you did', she said. 'The tree.'</p><p>'Where is she now?' Isaac pressed on.</p><p>'She went back to Brasilia, to take care of her own tree.'</p><p>Brasilia.</p><p>'South America?' Argent asked Isaac.</p><p>'Cora', he nodded. </p><p>'Yes,' the woman said, 'Cora Hale. Are you from her pack?'</p><p>'Not really. Not anymore.'</p><p>'Where does your loyalty lie?' The woman asked, defiantly.</p><p>'With the McCall pack.' <em>With Scott.</em></p><p>The woman made an approving sound.</p><p>'And why are you in Toulouse?'</p><p>'We came to warn you. There's a hunter, Monroe, she plans on attacking all the Nemetons and exterminating the supernatural population.'</p><p>'So we've heard...' The woman said slowly. 'How about you come meet my pack, Mr...?'</p><p>Isaac took a moment to realize the woman was speaking to him.</p><p>'Oh, Lahey, Isaac Lahey.'</p><p>The woman held out a hand. 'Isabelle Leloup.'</p><p>Argent lowered his head to hide a smile.</p><p>'I know, it's a funny coincidence, Monsieur?'</p><p>'Argent.'</p><p>Isabelle tensed.</p><p>'I know who you are. I know what you are. What you did. How dare you come here?'</p><p>Isaac jumped in between them.</p><p>'Wait!'</p><p>Isabelle growled.</p><p>'You protect a hunter?'</p><p>'He's on our side!' Isaac vouched, 'Trust me, he won't hurt you!'</p><p>'How can you prove it?!'</p><p>He snatched the necklace. </p><p>'This. This was his daughter's, Allison, last wish before she died. We protect those who can't protect themselves. A change in the mantra. He's done nothing but accomplish that.'</p><p>Isabelle stood her ground.</p><p>'Listen to my heartbeat,' Isaac pleaded. 'He won't hurt you. We're here to help you. His hunting skills can help us get rid of Monroe's hunters. He's on our side, I promise.'</p><p>Isabelle finally took a step back. </p><p>'Fine. But no funny business. You do one suspicious thing, I cut your throat, okay?'</p><p>Argent nodded silently.</p><p>Isabelle took them to a small bookstore's upstairs room. Her pack was composed of many women, most of them wearing colorful clothing and badges with political messages. This was a powerful pack, anyone could tell. They all had matching tattoos, pack tattoos, representing a sword in front of a full moon.</p><p>'Are you all...' started Isaac.</p><p>'Gay?' One of the women replied.</p><p>'Werewolves,' he corrected.</p><p>'Amandine is a druid, Noa is a were-coyote and I'm an earth kitsune. And we <em>are</em> all LGBT+.'</p><p>She winked and Isaac smiled against his will.</p><p>'And who's your Alpha?' Argent asked.</p><p>'I am,' replied a tiny woman with very long hair, her legs lost somewhere in the many pleats of her skirt. There was no other words to describe her than tiny. A tiny voice, a tiny person.</p><p>Isaac felt his eyebrow shoot up against his will.</p><p>The girl cracked into a grin. 'I'm joking, she is.' She pointed at Isabelle, who was chuckling behind them.</p><p>'So,' Isabelle called, 'let's get this meeting started.'</p>
<hr/><p>Back at their hotel, Isaac sprawled on his bed, right under the AC while Argent gathered in a notebook their plan of attack. Isabelle's pack had confessed getting suspicious after bumping into some men many times. Argent had confirmed some of them to be hunters and gave the pack tricks to defend themselves. He also offered to sell them firearms which they all declined. Isabelle had sent out letters to surrounding packs, warning them and asking for their help if it came to a fight. </p><p>Isaac felt exhausted. </p><p>'Do you want to order room service?' Argent called without looking up from his notebook. </p><p>'Sure,' Isaac replied, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.</p><p>It had been so long since he'd been surrounded by his people. Not just his people but also <em>his people</em>.</p><p>It wasn't like he stopped being bisexual after Allison died, it was more of a time out on his heart. He didn't date anyone during his years in France. He knew where his heart laid, next to his loyalty. <em>With Scott and Allison</em>.</p><p>He absent-mindedly fidgetted with his necklace. </p><p>A woman came up to take their order. Argent talked to her in French, since he was better at it then Isaac. The boy just looked at the city outside. The sun was setting on its pink walls, creating the most wonderful palette he'd ever seen. He wished he could show it to Allison.</p><p>Behind him, Argent let out a chuckle. It was an unexpected sound from the man. Isaac turned around and noticed they were both looking at him.</p><p>'What?' he asked, confused.</p><p>'Nothing, she just thought you were my son.'</p><p>'Oh. And that's funny?'</p><p>Maybe he was a bit hurt that Argent thought him possibly being his son was funny. </p><p>'We don't look like each other at all,' Argent replied, smiling.</p><p>'Well, of course,' Isaac joked, 'I'm much more good looking than you.'</p><p>Argent let out another laugh.</p><p>Isaac sighed internally. He was getting good at hiding his hurt behind a joke. </p><p>'We do make a good pair,' Argent said after closing the door.</p><p>Isaac glanced briefly at the mirror on the wall. Argent caught his eyes.</p><p>'A high school drop-out and an arms dealer? Yeah, we're the best.'</p><p>'Retired,' Argent reminded. 'And you're more than a high school drop-out, don't put yourself down, wolf boy.'</p><p>Isaac looked away.</p><p>'You know,' he said to the wall, 'I wish you were my dad.'</p><p>The wall didn't reply. He could feel his throat tighten from trying not to cry.</p><p>'You're like a son to me, Isaac,' finally said Argent. 'Without you, I'd have crumbled years ago.'</p><p>A silent sob made his way through Isaac's closed lips. One. No more than that. A tiny admission of sadness. He knew if he let himself give in, he'd never stop crying. </p><p>He turned around.</p><p>'Thanks for taking me in after she died.'</p><p>Argent smiled.</p><p>'Thanks for being there, kiddo.'</p><p>He was going to tell him. After this afternoon, after knowing that there were people like him in his corner, he could tell him.</p><p>He was going to tell him. Just say the words. <em>I'm bisexual</em>.</p><p>'I have to tell you something,' he blurted out.</p><p>Argent kept looking at him, waiting. </p><p>'I love Allison. Loved Allison. I still do love her, I do. Always will, you know that, right?'</p><p>Argent nodded.</p><p>'But I also love Scott. And I miss him, I miss them both.'</p><p>'I know,' said Argent.</p><p>'No, not like a brother or a friend. I <em>love</em> love him...'</p><p>Argent smiled gently. 'I know.'</p><p>Tears welled up in Isaac's eyes.</p><p>'You do?' He asked, his voice cracking.</p><p>Argent nodded. 'I think it's time we go home.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived in Beacon Hills as the sun was setting behind the skyline. They first tried the McCall house but upon finding it empty, Argent drove them to the hospital. </p>
<p>After getting out of the car, Isaac stilled in the parking lot. Argent seemed to notice the boy staring at the pavement and frowned.</p>
<p>'Everything okay, Isaac?' he asked gently.</p>
<p>Isaac snapped out of it.</p>
<p>'Yeah, it's just... This is where I was electrocuted. I wanted to see if there was a mark on the ground.'</p>
<p>Argent's eyebrows lifted slightly at the memory. He probably remembered the days he spent watching over Isaac's body with Allison.</p>
<p>Everything in Beacon Hills reminded them of Allison. </p>
<p>An ambulance left the lot with its siren on, breaking them both out of the memories.</p>
<p>'Come on,' Isaac said, 'I'm dying to see Melissa again.'</p>
<p>They came in through the Emergency doors as Melissa was coming from the opposite side with a clipboard on her hand. She froze as she saw them, before marching fast toward them.</p>
<p>Isaac wondered if she'd hug him. It had been a long time, but he had lived in her house for some time. Surely that meant something. </p>
<p>Instead, Melissa hit Argent's arm with her clipboard at full force. Isaac blinked.</p>
<p>'Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. You. Were. Back!'</p>
<p>Argent winced before smiling difficultly.</p>
<p>'Surprise!'</p>
<p>Melissa shook her head, but she was smiling too. </p>
<p>Then she kissed Argent, which surprised Isaac even more. </p>
<p>He was still blinking furiously to Argent, trying to convey in Morse 'why didn't you tell me?',when she turned to him.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes before hitting him as well with the clipboard.</p>
<p>'That's for not calling for a year!'</p>
<p>He massaged his arm. Guess he deserved it.</p>
<p>'I missed you, too, Melissa.'</p>
<p>She shook her head some more before grabbing his neck - which was hard cause he was taller than her and for a second he thought she was going to hit him again - and hugging him.</p>
<p>He hugged her back and she drew Argent in the hug. And here they stayed, swaying gently in the hospital lobby like a pile of love-starved humans. The boy took a deep breath, the scent of them familiar and 'homely'.</p>
<p>Eventually, Melissa took a step back, observing Isaac.</p>
<p>'You've grown so much, I... Is that a tattoo?'</p>
<p>Isaac looked down on his arm.</p>
<p>'Yeah, I got it when I turned eighteen.'</p>
<p>'Eighteen...' Melissa whispered as if she couldn't quite believe it.</p>
<p>She raised a hand to cup Isaac's jaw and touched lightly his curls. </p>
<p>Her attention was caught by something behind Isaac.</p>
<p>'Boys, please never grow up,' she told someone behind him.</p>
<p>Isaac turned around to see two boys, one with light brown hair and the other with darker curly hair. They frowned at the comment, both very clearly teenagers and growing ones.</p>
<p>'We brought you dinner?' One of them said hesitantly, holding up a bag in his hand.</p>
<p>Melissa's face lit up.</p>
<p>'Thank you, boys, you're angels.'</p>
<p>'Got one for my step-dad too, do you know where he is?'</p>
<p>'Surgery, but I can page him.'</p>
<p>The boys then seemed to notice Argent and Isaac.</p>
<p>'Mr. Argent, you're back!'</p>
<p>'I am,' replied Argent, 'How's school?'</p>
<p>'Good. Lacrosse tryouts soon, Alec's thinking of signing up.'</p>
<p>Argent turned to the second boy.</p>
<p>'You are? That's nice, you're settling in well, I suppose?'</p>
<p>The Alec boy nodded. Isaac had heard of him. He had heard of everything Argent did in Beacon Hills without him. Alec the lost omega, Liam the new beta, everyone Isaac had not met because he couldn't face coming back for a year. Turns out commitment issues trumps fear of missing out.</p>
<p>'We have Games Night tonight at Mason's so I probably won't be home till midnight,' Alec told Melissa.</p>
<p>'Okay,' Melissa said, 'just don't make too much noise. Chris, where are you guys sleeping tonight?'</p>
<p>'Oh, we got a hotel room, don't worry,' Argent replied.</p>
<p>'What? No, no, cancel it, you're sleeping at my house. Come on, I've got beds and I'm not letting you pay extra.'</p>
<p>They both nodded. Melissa was a force of nature one did not want to upset.</p>
<p>'Isaac can sleep in Scott's room.' </p>
<p>Isaac's head shot up.</p>
<p>'What? Why?'</p>
<p>'Well, Alec is in your old room and Scott's not coming back until Thanksgiving, so...'</p>
<p>Isaac frowned.</p>
<p>'Scott isn't here?'</p>
<p>'He's at college! He got into UC Davis!'</p>
<p>Isaac shot an accusatory glance at Argent. Had he known all along? How could he not have told Isaac about it? Or about the fact that he was seeing Melissa? </p>
<p>Melissa, oblivious to the exchange of looks, opened the plastic bag and took a bite of whatever was inside.</p>
<p>'Do you want the keys to start unpacking?' She asked with a mouthful.</p>
<p>Argent gracefully accepted them and they made their way to the exit.</p>
<p>'Oh my... God!,' Isaac fumed once they were out of earshot, 'why didn't you tell me!'</p>
<hr/>
<p>Melissa's house was exactly like he remembered it, save for the kitchen wall who was now cribbled with patched-up bullet holes. He glanced briefly in his old room. He had never made it much his, but Alec had. Clothes were scattered on the floor, books piled up in different places, Scott's guitar leaned on a dresser, a true teenager's bedroom. Alec's scent was strong, a werewolf's, undeniably, but also calm, unstressed in between those walls. Alec felt safe in this house, Isaac realised. He didn't know what the boy had been through in Los Angeles, but it must have been rough.</p>
<p>Scott's room, on the other end, smelled empty. A faint scent lingered on the bedsheets and in the closet but not enough to tell any emotions. Isaac looked at the walls intently, like it would tell him all that happened while he was gone. Pictures, letters, various tickets and scraps of paper were tacked above the desk. He took one of the photos and observed it. Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia were sitting at a table outside the high-school. He hadn't known Malia long enough but she had seemed to really fit in with the pack. On another photo, Scott, Stiles, Liam, and Kira posed in their lacrosse jerseys. He looked at all the pictures one by one. Scott and Stiles at graduation, Kira and Malia kissing each other with Stiles photobombing them, Liam and his friends flashing thumbs up on a go-kart ring.</p>
<p>He stopped on the last picture. His younger face was smiling at him, sandwich tucked between Allison and Scott. They all looked so young. So happy. He flipped the photo around. On the back, Scott had written 'Come home to my heart'. Tears welled up in Isaac's eyes. </p>
<p>He had known for a time that he'd been away from Scott for too long. That he missed him every day but he couldn't come back. And when finally he was ready to see Scott, he wasn't there. Why did he have to wait so much? How could he be sure Scott hadn't moved on? </p>
<p>He put the photo of the three of them against the lamp on the bedside table and laid on the bed. The scent caught him off guard. It was so much stronger than he thought, he was surrounded by it, choking in it. Scott's. It was just that. Scott's scent, no chemical footprint, no distinctive odor, just Scott.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>